06 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 11; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 84 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Rocznica - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Mała orkiestra 11:00 Świat się kręci - /66/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie migracje - Uczta albo głód - odc. 4/4 (Great Migrations. Feast or famine - ep. 4/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2752; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2510 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2753; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, 18:30 Świat się kręci - /67/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /46/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Cavaliada - Kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 3 (Maria di Nazaret, 3 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Park Jurajski 3 (Jurassic Park 3) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Sam Neill, Tea Leoni, William H. Macy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Hell Ride (Hell Ride); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Larry Bishop; wyk.:Larry Bishop, Dennis Hopper, Michael Madsen, Eric Balfour; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Świat się kręci - /67/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Broken Flowers (Broken Flowers); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Bill Murray, Julie Delpy, Sharon Stone, Jessica Lange, Tilda Swinton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 54/91 Ze śmiercią mu do twarzy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 37/224 Wyznania Wandy X.; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 396; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1022 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 191 - Nowy mały człowiek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 64, Małgorzata Pieńkowska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Fatima - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 7 "Jeleń"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Pomorze; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 42 "Problem matki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1022 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Boscy w sieci - odc. 13 "Wesele kolegi"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1023 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "WIGILIA" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 130 "CZYŻBY KONIEC?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (13); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Piąty Stadion - odc 81, " Statystyczna nawałka"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 14/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. All That Cremains) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 American Pie: Wesele (American Pie: the Wedding) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Jesse Dylan; wyk.:Jason Biggs, Seann William Scott, Alyson Hannigan; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Nowa - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 14/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. All That Cremains); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 127 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 95 Sezon: 3 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 96 Sezon: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 190 12:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 9 13:00 2XL Odcinek: 5 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1795 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1225 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 157 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 129 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1796 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 388 20:05 Iniemamocni 22:25 Daredevil 0:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 1 1:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 2 2:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 70 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1516 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2252 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1835 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1307 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 269 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 143 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1106 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 67 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 270 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2253 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 68 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 144 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3762 20:00 Colombiana 22:15 Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże 1:55 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 2:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3762 3:10 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1125 4:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2253 TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 6.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Panorama 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 6.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rączka gotuje - Hotel Polonia - Racibórz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 6.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Nożem i widelcem 3; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Burki i dobre anioły; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 158 (odc. 158); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czas na jazdę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 1 - lubelski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (24); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Antenowe remanenty - Oj, ni ma jak Lwów - Rudolf Weigl - człowiek który uratował świat przed tyfusem cz.I 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Kościół w potrzasku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Zaproszenie - Warszawski Kanon cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Koktajl z leków cz. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Mistrzowski Sopot 2014; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Kwiaty i ogrody - Przechowalnia na zimę; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Festiwal R@port 2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Murale; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Konfesjonał - Gdzie mieszka Święty Mikołaj?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Pogoda - 6.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 6.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Burki i dobre anioły; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Kościół w potrzasku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Pogoda - 6.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda - 6.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kościół w potrzasku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 158 (odc. 158); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Czas na jazdę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 1 - lubelski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 14 - Damian Muszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /66/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Grajcie Panu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 8 - Jaszczur; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Japońskie Alpy (376); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 966 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1009; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 14 (seria II, odc. 1) - Mordercze lato - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Cztery kościoły; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mój pierwszy dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 833* - Próba zgody; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 11) - Chłopi, dlaczego wstydzimy się wiejskich korzeni?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Japońskie Alpy (376); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Atlas polskiego rocka. Koncert z okazji 75 rocznicy urodzin Franciszka Walickiego (Jacka Grania) cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 966 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ex Libris - 149; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Polonia w Komie - Stokholm - Dark Circles (377); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Niezłe ziółko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:54 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 537 - Rodzina; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Łagodna - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Dominika Ostałowska, Danuta Stenka, Jan Frycz, Jan Peszek, Krystyna Feldman, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jerzy Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Przebojowa noc odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 8 - Jaszczur; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Niezłe ziółko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 537 - Rodzina; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Stokholm - Dark Circles (377); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 966; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Łagodna; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12